


When A Stranger Calls

by melissa_jones12991



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Strangers, Tumblr Prompt, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_jones12991/pseuds/melissa_jones12991
Summary: The, I dialed the wrong number thinking it was my best friend, and I’m way too excited to wait for you to say hello before I’m retelling every detail of my amazing day, and finally when I finish you just respond with “Oh wow, I’m really proud of you”, as if you aren’t a complete stranger, AU.





	When A Stranger Calls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomazalghul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/gifts).



> AN: This one is extremely short but it was all I could think of that wouldn’t have to dive into too much info right now lol I want to save that for my multichapter I’m working on.

Sara was bouncing with excitement as she entered her dorm room. Today had been an AMAZING day. She could hardly wait to call Zari about all the wonderful things that had happened today, so Sara pulled her phone from her jacket pocket and quickly typed in the numbers and pressed call. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet when she heard the line pick up. Before Zari could even answer, Sara screamed “Zari! Oh my God. I had SUCH an awesome day! Okay, so first, I wake up and I have an email that my 8 am class was cancelled, thank GOD because you and I both know how much I hate 8 am classes, but sadly that was all that was available whenever I registered. So that was the first great thing.”

Sara paused momentarily to jump on her bed and she heard Zari’s breath hitch like she was about to speak when Sara interrupted her again. “Wait! More great news! So, after that, I went on a run, bumped into this cute girl and got her number. Her name is McKenzie, I’m pretty sure she’s in your physics class. She’s so cute! After my run, I went to go get some breakfast and they had chicken and waffles!! You know how much I LOVE them, I swear I had like three helpings, but I was completely famished! After that, I had my Calc class, which sucked but I got to sit next to another cute girl, so it was alright, and plus she helped me on some of the problems that I was completely stuck on so that helped too!”

“Oh my Gosh, and then Z, I got a call from that place that I applied to, you know the gym that the other hot girl goes to, and they want me to come in for an interview! Oh, and Zari, the most amazing part, I got an A on my Chemistry midterm! I swear, it has been like the best day ever!” Sara finally finished, her breaths coming out quickly as she waited for Zari to reply. 

“Oh wow, I’m really proud of you.”

Sara scrunched her nose and looked at her phone, noticing for the first time that the number she dialed was one number off from Zari’s phone number. She had called a complete, total stranger. Sara’s eyes widened in horror as she held the phone back to her ear. “Oh my God, I am so sorry! I thought I called my best friend! I was so excited that I didn’t even think… I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, no worries. But it really does sound like you had an amazing day. And it is really awesome that you passed your Chemistry midterms. I have yet to receive my grades back, so kudos to you for getting yours and doing well.”

Sara smiled widely as she tucked her left leg under her right one. “Thank you. So… complete stranger… what is your name?”

The woman laughed before replying. “I think I deserve to know your name first. After all, you called me.”

Sara laughed in response and shook her head lightly. “It’s Sara.”

“Hi Sara, I’m Ava.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you all think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
